The Initiative part 1
by Childe of Darkness
Summary: Angelus sired Spike roughly two hundred years before they say in the eps, but Spike is still very well known. But he falls off the radar about fifty years after Angelus gains his soul. What gives? AU Part One of ?
1. Chapter 1

The Initiative

Part One

Rated: 16+

Warning(s): This fiction contains content not suitable for those under sixteen. Content includes: Minor violence, minor language, reference to torture, and minor gore. This fanfiction is also AU; so don't read unless you like AU fiction.

Summary: Angelus sired Spike roughly two hundred years before it says in the episodes, but Spike is still very well known. But he falls off the radar about fifty years after Angelus becomes Angel. What gives?

Disclaimer: (Looks over at the man bound and gagged in the corner of the room) I don't own Buffy or Angel, that guy there (Points to the man bound and gagged in the corner of the room) does. But since I have him, does that mean I can take all the credit? (Looks around hopefully while Joss Whedon mutters curses around the gag)

0000000000

Chapter One

It was a sunny day in good old Sunnydale. The birds were chirping in the trees; little kids were playing in the park; dogs were playing fetch with their masters in the fields by the parks; Rupert Giles was reading a thick tome on the ancient Order of Aurelius in his musty old library; and one Buffy Summers was running along the sidewalks, a thin book in one hand, on her way to see the aforementioned Rupert Giles.

She burst into the librarian's home with a loud bang that startled poor Giles from his book, and sent him scrambling to pick up the thankfully empty glass that had gone tumbling when he slammed into the desk.

"What in the world is going on Buffy?" He asked as the girl slid to a stop in the mini-library's doorway. "Buffy? Come in here and sit down. Catch your breath and tell me what's going on." Giles put his book away and sighed.

"It's…unbelievable…Giles!" Buffy gasped, making her way into the mini-library. "The….soldierboys…." Giles held up one hand and Buffy paused.

"Catch your breath Buffy." Buffy nodded and took several deep breaths until she was finally calm. "Now, sit." Buffy dropped into a seat beside Giles. "What about the commando men we've been spotting?" Buffy gave him a sheepish little grin.

"Well, first it turns out that Riley is one of them." Giles cocked and eyebrow. "My boyfriend Riley. The guy that helps teach Maggie Walsh's class at Sunnydale U?"

"Yes I know who he is." Giles muttered absently. "How could I not what with all of your prattling on an on about him?" Buffy ignored the remark and continued.

"Well the commandos are part of an undercover military operation. It turns out that one of the military generals in the big leagues knows about demons and vampires, so he set this little group up about a couple hundred years ago." Giles removed his glasses and wiped them furiously. "He's Maggie's great something Grandfather. Her father took over his job and replaced the previous guy with her. Get what I'm saying?"

"Yes, go on."

"Well, I was taken into the compound this morning and given the tour…."

"You what? Buffy that is highly dangerous and irresponsible! What if they wanted to do you harm!" Buffy sighed and waved the little book in front of Giles face.

"They didn't before, but will now. Giles, I found this in Maggie Walsh's desk in one of the labs." Giles frowned and opened his mouth to say something. Buffy beat him to it. "I wouldn't have taken it but look!" She flipped the front around so he could see what was written on it.

"William ?; William the Bloody; AKA Spike." Giles read. Almost immediately he choked on nothing and plucked the book out of Buffy's hands faster than she could blink. "You said you found this in her desk? This journal? That means he's been in this so called Initiative for over three hundred years!" He said excitedly. "His disappearance has been a total mystery to us all!"

"That's not all." Buffy said, suddenly sullen and ruining Giles' happy mood. "Giles, they don't kill the demons they capture. They study them." Giles turned his attention back to Buffy. "Giles, I saw what they put those demons through – I was practically given a crash course in their protocal on dealing with new demons - and it's worse than what Hitler did to the people in those camps." Giles hummed. "I think they're doing something else major. I flipped through that and it said something about behaviour modification."

"Oh dear lord." Buffy tilted her head as Giles sighed and flipped open the book. " It starts on January, no date, of 1800." He commented.

"That's a long time ago." Buffy said.

"Yes, and it's dated oddly as well." Giles said, flipping through. "It looks like it's dated three months out of a year, but it doesn't say which particular year." Buffy frowned in confusion. "It only has '1800', '1900', and '2000'. It doesn't say if it's 1902 or anything like that."

"Oh. Weird."

"And the handwriting changes periodically. Probably a given due to this being very old. They couldn't have had the same person in charge for a couple hundred years." Buffy nodded. "But each entry is very detailed."

"Well, skim." Giles looked up. "Read the important parts out to me. After hearing you go on and on about the disappearance of one of the mighty Order of Aurelius I'm curious." Giles nodded and flipped it to the first entry…..

TBC

Hey all. I have some very important news. First off, I'll be updating on BOTH of my other stories sometime this week. I don't know when, but expect it by the end of the week at the latest. Second, this story is finished. I have two more chapters to post, then I'll be working on another part. I know its short but this is me letting off some of my frustration and sadness. It's nothing serious for now, although feel free to use it as a guide or something. Just ask me first and make sure you note that you did in the story.

And as for my sadness, my dog passed away on Friday. I'll be posting a few pictures of her in my Yahoo briefcase/profile in the next couple of days if anyone wants to see what she looked like.

I guess you can say that this fic is for my dog. For Heidi. I don't know if she liked Buffy or Spike or anything, but she was my baby. I love her, and I miss her, but I know that she's no longer in any pain or discomfort. She was a very good dog.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"January, 1800." He began to read. "After many years of saving money and gaining the necessary machines we have managed to set up The Initiative with the help of General Briggs." Giles paused and appeared to skim through the page. "After many years of dealing with minor demons and weaker vampires," He continued. "We have decided to take on a more powerful vampire in hopes of learning the differences that come with age."

"Idiots." Buffy muttered. "Weak yet willing to go after a Master." She snorted, eyes still glued on Giles in interest. Giles quirked a grin and picked up about halfway down the next page.

"We have found the perfect subject in one William the Bloody, also know as Spike. He is around the two hundred year mark, and childe to one Angelus. Sources show however that the patriarch of the Order of Aurelius is missing in action, thus leaving his clan unprotected and in disarray and giving us the perfect opportunity to grab an elder."

"Angel is the head of a whole clan?" Buffy asked curiously. "He never told me."

"Yes, I'm sure he's just waiting for the right moment. But while we're on the topic, I'll tell you a little about the Order myself." Buffy nodded. "It's one of the oldest, for one, and branches off of the Master himself." Buffy blinked. "In fact, if my sources are correct then Angelus is the Grandchilde of the Master. Darla was Angelus' Sire, and I believe she was Sired by the Master."

"I'm guessing they're majorly old?" Giles nodded.

"Now, the Order was broken up in the year that is written about in here. My guess is that this was when Angelus gained his soul."

"Makes sense."

"Now, continuing with this." Giles said, turning back to the book. "I accompanied a squad of twenty men to capture the vampire, who will now be known as Hostile Seventeen, and am writing this as I watch them prepare to capture the vampire……" Giles went silent as he read what Buffy assumed were the details of the trap. "He has arrived. I can see him, standing in the clearing." Giles started again. "He's got platinum dyed hair, odd if I say so myself, and he's quite well built. He's wearing black jeans, a black tee, a red button down that's unbuttoned, and a long leather coat. If I weren't quite safe in my camper I would be quite terrified of him."

"I would be too from the sound of him." Buffy said.

"Yes, I agree." Giles said before continuing. "I can see that he's confused, wary. He senses us I think but he can't get a lock on us. Magic sure is a wonderful thing. He's moving closer to the center, where we've placed a net trap. Now he's nervous, looking around. He's actually sniffing the air, it's amazing."

"Is this guy British? Cuz no offense to you but he sounds like you." Giles rolled his eyes. "Sounds like a Watcher too."

"He's stepped into the trap and he let out a roar as he's swept up. It's amazing that one that looks much like a human can make such animalistic sounds. He's in full vampire face and struggling. The nets beginning to rip but my men are already surrounding them, tranquilizers and tazers in place. He's managed to break through the net and lands on all fours. Oh dear lord he looks ferocious!"

"He's British." Buffy said. "Unless there's a picture in there…." Giles shook his head and tilted the book so she could see. Sure enough there was a crudely drawn picture of Spike in his vampire guise. Buffy shuddered. "So that was your dear lord."

"Afraid so." Giles cleared his throat and began again. "He's fighting hard. He's downed at least four of my men and I can tell the others are tiring. But so is he. He's more sluggish than before and he's favoring his left leg. It looks like he's been burnt by the tazers, but miraculously the coat is undamaged. It must have a magical charm on it to keep it in good condition." Giles paused.

"What?"

"The rest of this is horribly graphic and I don't want to read it out loud." Buffy opened her mouth to complain, but her shushed her. "You can take it and read it after I'm done." Buffy nodded. Giles finally continued what looked like three pages later. "He's been contained. It took four hours and all but eight of my men are dead or injured badly. He is quite strong and I can't wait to get him back to the lab to test him. But something tells me it won't be for a few months, as we have to get all of this energy out of him somehow…" He stopped. "The rest of this is only how they got him back to the lab, until we hit July of the same year period."

"Wow. Well, I only saw some of the cells on the tour but they looked tiny to me. Maybe it was because the demons were huge, but still. I also saw some of the lab rooms, not very pretty. They wouldn't tell me anything about what they did or why, but I'm guessing this book will shed some light on it?"

"Yes. Do you want to continue or take a break?"

"Continue. I have plenty of time and I'm as curious as you are." Buffy said with a sheepish grin. Giles nodded.

"July, 1800. Due to the overwhelming responsibility I have I am unable to make daily, or even monthly, logs of my progress with any of our subjects. So I have decided to do an entry three times a year; at the beginning, middle, and end not including the little notes I'll jot down that I think are of importance. They will be added into this log…." Giles paused with an eye roll until he hit something on the next page. "Hostile Seventeen has finally given up. When we brought him to the lab in January, he was too dangerous to even approach. We fed him drugged packets of blood by means of the hatch in the ceiling, but the drugs barely did any good unless they were in large quantities. That in itself would pose too many problems."

"Go Spike." Buffy said. Giles gave her a look. "What? I kill vampires, not torture them. And all of this sounds like torture."

"So we took a different approach and fed him less blood and more drugs. We changed his feeding from three bags to two, and that made him calm down somewhat. On the third month of his time here he stopped pacing the cell, and stopped lunging at the electricly reinforced barriers. He took to huddling in the corner, watching whoever is in his line of sight until they leave. And they leave quickly, Who wouldn't with something like that growling and snarling at them like an animal?"

"Well if they treated him differently…."

"About two days ago he finally became docile enough for us to work with him. Starting tomorrow morning we will begin testing of his vitals and his senses…." Giles trailed off. "This entry wasn't as long." He commented. "It does have a lot of detail, but I'm sure you can wait to read it all until I'm finished?"

"Sure." Buffy agreed. "On to the next." Giles nodded.

"December 1800. The testing is nearly done. Hostile Seventeen has proven to be quite useful, and quite unique. We have discovered many things about how age affects a vampire. For one, the senses are highly elevated. More so than fledges and younger vampires we have managed to get a hold of….." Giles stopped speaking and flipped a few pages.

"Stuff we already know?" Buffy asked. Giles nodded.

"But here's something new. January of 1900. We have successfully installed a chip into Hostile Seventeen's brain. The chip is a small device that sends out an electric shock every time the Hostile tries to hurt a human. We developed it several years ago and implanted it into the brains of our other Hostiles. All but two survived."

"Wow. So that's the behavioral modification I saw mentioned in that file. Too bad I didn't manage to swipe it."

"The fact that this is gone will alert them to your subterfuge. You'll be in enough trouble with them." Buffy shrugged. "The rest of this basically states how the chip works, and what experiments they did on him. Would you be willing to wait to read this while I study it?"

"No problem. But Giles, what do we do about the chips? And Spike?"

TBC

Next chapter of World Beware will be up tomorrow!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Buffy sat at her kitchen table, stirring cocoa with one hand and propping her head up on the other. Giles had just finished telling her about the Initiative's new plans to upgrade the chip used on Spike and hundreds of other vampires and demons. The upgrade, as described in the journal, would include a command sensitive program that would deliver a shock to the subjects brain when a command is being ignored.

"Buffy?" Buffy looked up to see her mother, Joyce, stepping into the kitchen. "What's wrong honey?"

"Oh, it's just something I found out today." Buffy said as Joyce slid onto the stool beside her.

"Tell me about it?" Buffy sighed.

"The commandos we've been researching. They're part of a military branch that deals with vampires and demons. They do research on them. Riley is one of them, and took me to their base. I found a journal with records on a vampire the Council has been looking for. Turns out that the Initiative does really horrible things to them, did to him."

"Oh honey…."

"And they made a chip. They put it in their brains, and it shocks them when they try to hurt humans." Joyce gasped. "They're trying to upgrade it so that the demons and vampires have to obey their commands. God think of what kind of army they could make!"

"That does sound horrible. What are you going to do?"

"I don't know. Giles says we can't let them develop this new chip. But I don't know how to stop them." Buffy hung her head and Joyce patted her shoulder. "There's just too many of them."

"Why don't you talk to Angel about it? Maybe he has an idea?" Buffy's head shot up and her eyes widened.

"That's it! Mom, you're a genius!" Joyce smiled in amusement as Buffy clapped her hands. "Spike is his childe, he'll do anything to help him! I think….." Buffy scooped up the portable phone from her mother's side and punched in the number for the Hyperion Hotel, where Angel was currently staying.

Buffy explained her discovery to a silent Angel, who agreed to meet her in Sunnydale the following night before hanging up. Buffy frowned, hoping that if Angel were mad it wouldn't be at her or directed towards her. "Thanks mom for the idea, he's coming over tomorrow night." Buffy said to Joyce.

"Anything to help out Buffy. I do hope you'll be careful with him here?" Buffy rolled her eyes and cleaned up the cocoa mess he she made.

"Always mom, always."

The next day was spent gathering the gang (Willow, Xander, Oz, Cordelia, and Tara) and explaining the Initiative to them. Cordelia was the only one that would not be helping them in whatever plan they came up with, mainly because she was an ordinary human.

Buffy and Giles were the only two to go meet Angel; the rest stayed at Giles' place. None of them wanted to be around Angel when he heard the news about his childe, because none of them knew how close the two had been. Buffy herself was nervous about Angel's reaction.

"Angel?" Buffy called out when she made it to their designated meeting spot.

"Hey." Buffy jumped when Angel melted out from the shadows. "Sorry if I startled you."

"It's okay. I'm glad you came." Angel gave her a half smile. "Giles, if you could explain everything to him….?" Giles nodded and began to explain - in great detail - the whole history behind the Initiative, their plans for the chip, and finally that they had found his childe.

"Spike is being held in the Initiative labs." Angel said quietly. Buffy nodded. "For two hundred years." Giles nodded. "Then they are going to die." He said simply. "I have sources that will help us. Be ready to storm them all tomorrow night."

The Next Night……

Angel stood at the entrance to the Initiative. Screams and howls filtered up from below the ground as his miniature army of vampires and demons, along with the Slayer and her crew, massacred the whole of the Initiative. "Now to find you." He said quietly as he slipped down the stairs.

Angel tilted his head and, ignoring the sounds and smells of the battle, he began to scent his childe. The smell of leather and tobacco was faint, but it was there. He followed it through the maze of tunnels and halls, some of which were lined with now-empty cells.

He followed the scent to a locked metal door and kicked it in with little difficulty, startling a pair of men wearing white lab coats. "Who are…AGGH!" Angel was quick in snapping both of their necks. He followed the scent into a second room and found himself in a round room with computer monitors and a large window.

"Now who do you think you are?" There was a woman standing by the window. Angel growled at her and she backed away as he stalked foreword. Before he could snap her neck however, his eyes were drawn to what was on the other side of the window.

Angel growled softly as he took in the thin, beaten figure strapped to a lab table. "How do I get in there?" He growled softly at the now shaking woman. She pointed to a door and Angel took off at a run. He burst through the door and ran down a flight of steps. He burst through another door, snapped the necks of the two doctors in the large room, then ran over to the lab table.

"Spike? Spike! Will!" The figure groaned softly as Angel tore the restraints off of the pale wrists. "Wake up childe." He pulled the figure into his arms and opened a vein in his wrist.

"S-s-sire?" A weak voice asked hopefully. Angel looked down to see a pair of blue eyes blinking up at him.

"Yeah Will, it's Sire. Here, drink." He pressed his wrist to Spike's mouth and Spike began to eagerly gulp down the red liquid. Surprisingly throughout the feeding, Spike didn't morph into his vamprie face. "Now let's get you out of here."

Angel carried his childe out of the maze of labs and cells and, without checking on Buffy and her crew, disappeared into the night.

END

I will be writing a second part to this. But before I do, I must say that I have the shortest attention span than most of the people I've even met….well, in any case, I think I do. I just found one of my old disks and BOOM.i find myself bombarded with old stories that I started then stopped. There's over two dozen on the disk! I'm going to be going through them all and hopefully finishing them. They'll probably be posted at some point…..


End file.
